


Talk Dirty

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt posted on the starwarskinkmeme--featuring an au of the cantina scene, flirting, public dirty-talk, and awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty

Luke entered the murky interior of Mos Eisly's cantina with a sinking sensation in his stomach. As Obi-Wan Kenobi had warned him, it was filled with a multitude of unsavory characters--most of them probably pirates, judging by their rough exterior. So many strange alien faces, but the most unsettling thing is the pure aura of menace emanating from the patrons. The tension in the air was almost palpable. To Luke's chagrin, Obi-Wan left his side to find their ship's captain, informing him to keep his head down and not to draw attention to himself. Regretting the loss of the old man's calm presence, Luke took a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of blue milk to pass the time.

Luke sat sipping his drink, trying to avoid the harsh glares being thrown his way. He couldn’t help but surreptitiously peek at the curious figures around him--particularly the Aqualish thug beside him, and it’s extremely disfigured companion who kept giving him threatening scowls.

"He doesn't like you," the hideously scarred stranger interrupted when his friend started growling.

"Sorry," Luke quickly replied. Stars forbid he start a fight in this sordid place.

"I don't like you, either,” the person jabbed, pushing for a confrontation.

“Hey, easy there, Dr. Evazan” a tall figure butted in. “He’s with me. How ‘bout I get the both of you something to drink, huh? It’s on me, fellas.” With that, the new stranger interjected into the altercation and smoothly redirected the two thugs back to lurking about. The man put an arm around Luke and guided him to a more secluded location, whispering in his ear, “Just go with it, Junior.” Luke had no problem playing along with the charade if it kept him from getting into a fight--or worse.

Luke took a moment to study his rescuer: judging by the person’s attire, and his cocky, self-assured manner, Luke guessed he was something akin to a pirate. He had heard tales about people like that--no-good swindlers that would cheat him out of money any chance they could take. Luke didn’t like the idea of that, but it was still better than the other ruffians that inhabited the cantina. Besides, he had to admit that the man wasn’t too bad looking. 

“What’s your name, kid,” he asked, sitting down next to Luke at a nearby table.

“Luke Skywalker. What’s yours?” Luke asked, trying to hide his instant curiosity. It was true he didn’t often meet a lot of new people--moisture farming was a secluded business; it was one of the reasons he had been so desperate to apply for the Imperial Academy and become a pilot like his friend, Biggs. Even so, he was sure there were few on people Tatooine as intriguing as this lanky stranger. Something about his insubordination hinted at a rebellious nature, and this greatly appealed to Luke.

“I’m Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon.”

“A Captain!” Luke couldn’t help the exclamation in his voice. Maybe if Obi-Wan couldn’t find their pilot amidst the riffraff of the bar, they could see if this person would transport them. Unable to suppress his enthusiasm, Luke proceeded to ask Han Solo a rapid fire of question pertaining to the ship and his piloting skills. Luke knew he probably sounded silly and naive, but he’d never met an actual captain before.

...

For his part, Han couldn’t help but find the kid’s obvious admiration endearing. Han Solo liked his solitude (and hated getting involved in unwanted business), but seeing Luke sitting at the bar all by himself, just asking for trouble… well, nobody could blame him for taking pity on the poor boy and coming to his rescue. The wide blue eyes that now held his gaze were only an added bonus.

Han had to admire the young man’s sheer joy and excitement about flying; it had been a while since he’d experienced that level of naiveté. He had to learn fast how to be savvy as a smuggler, and that type of lifestyle didn’t exactly go hand-in-hand with innocent revelry. Watching the kid’s eager expressions only served to heighten his guilt. He didn’t want to think about taking advantage of the boy--not that youngster would know any better; Luke already practically worshiped him as a hero, not suspecting in the least that he was a thief and crook. No one claimed Han was perfect, and damn did it feel good to bask in the warm glow of praise.

Finding himself strangely protective of the youngster, Han couldn’t help but contemplate where the kid's affection might lead. That probably wasn’t the best idea, considering the heavy glass-full he’d downed moments ago--and judging by the flushed expression on Luke’s cheeks, the boy wasn’t far from intoxication himself. But, Gods, it had been such a long time since he’d even contemplated being with somebody else, and right now the temptation was dangerously within reach. 

If he was going to make a move, he probably should do it before Chewie got back. Leaning in close to Luke, Han decided to whisper something into his ear to see how the younger man would react. Stars, but the boy was likely too innocent to recognize a come-on if it was staring him right in the face.

...

Luke was already feeling buzzed from the drink he ordered earlier, and being in the presence of the tall, ruggedly handsome man sitting next to him was rather disarming. Luke startled as the man leaned in to murmur something in his ear, placing a warm hand on his leg. Distracted by the small touch, Luke missed what he had said.

“What?” he asked, trying to breathe normally and not act too flustered. This was completely new territory for him.

“I said, you aren’t here waiting for anybody?”

“Well, I was, but...”

“Listen, kid, you better watch yourself in here--not everyone is as nice as me.” Unable to repress a streak of possessiveness, Han added, “No need to worry, now. They all think you’re with me at the moment.”

“With you?” Luke asked, wide-eyed. The thought brought a flare of heat to his face.

Amused, Han decided to push a little further. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what people get up to around these parts,” he smirked, flashing a smug expression. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing Luke squirm.

“You’re telling me, you’ve never seen what happens behind the back doors? In the allies, where people go to pay pretty young things to go down on their knees and pleasure them? Why, I bet there are several here who looked at your pretty mouth and…” Han trailed off as Chewbacca approached their table with an old man in tow. The Wookie let out a low rumble, informing Han that he had found their other prospective passenger. 

Han quickly got over his embarrassment when he realized his mistake. Luke, however, couldn’t have turned any redder. Han would have felt bad for the kid, but he was far too busy thinking about the possibilities that would arise if they decide to come aboard his ship as passengers--especially ones involving Luke, and squeezing into tight quarters.

Judging by Luke’s expression, similar thoughts were also occurring in his head.

...

After a rocky start, the Millennium Falcon was now on it’s way to Alderaan. Letting Chewie take the reins for a while, Han decided it was time to get some rest. A part of him wished he hadn’t been saddled with the unwanted travelers, but the financial reward alone was much-needed benefit--not to mention the cute, blond boy whose wide, guible eyes seemed to shift away every times their glances met. Han hoped he didn’t scare the kid away with his filthy mouth. He hadn’t meant to get so explicit (at least, that’s what he told himself in hindsight).

Consumed by his thoughts, Han didn’t realize he had company until he suddenly bumped into somebody in the ship’s corridor.

“Sorry,” Luke muttered, apparently still uncomfortable with the current circumstances.

“Look, kid...” Han started, “I just wanted to say, about earlier--I’m sorry about the misunderstanding. I hope you didn’t take it the wrong way.”

“No, I didn’t think...” Luke trailed off, not knowing how to explain to Han exactly how much the attention of the roguish Captain had charmed him. “Really, I was kinda flattered. After you got me away from that angry Aqualish and all…”

At Luke’s bashful grin, it occurred to Han that maybe his attention wasn’t that unwarranted, after all; maybe his advances had effected Luke more than he wanted to admit. Hell, the kid probably didn’t even know what to do with his attraction. Well, Han could certainly fix that.

“I’m no hero, Luke. I can’t say I didn’t think about taking advantage of you.” Han brought his hand up to Luke’s face to brush against his mouth. “I don’t think you realize what a sweet face like yours does to people to like me…”

With that, Han leaned in close, but it Luke who closed the distance and met their lips in a kiss. When Luke’s mouth parted in a quiet gasp, Han took the advantage of sliding his tongue against the other man’s, making Luke let out a whimper.

“Bet you thought of this, didn’t you, Luke?” Han breathed when they finally parted for air. “Did you picture yourself on your knees for me? Going down on me like the boys on the street?”

Luke couldn’t help but let out a low moan at the image Han supplied. Yes, he had thought about it--making him uncomfortably aroused before they had been interrupted by Chewbacca and Obi-Wan. He was having a hard time trying to hide his mortification all day. Han, impressed by the kid’s reaction, decided it was time to bring Luke back to his sleeping quarters, and finally act on all the fantasies he had thought about when he first laid eyes on him.

...

End


End file.
